χρυσή
by BreeBree12345
Summary: Aurelia, daughter of Hades, is the best sword fighter in Camp Half Blood. While she prefers to keep romance out of the picture, a certain blue-eyed boy may change her mind. Follows Lightning Thief MOVIE Storyline. PercyOC


"_Thoughts"_

"Talking"

"Zeus."

Shifting his blue eyed gaze from the dark sky, the tall man turned to look towards the slightly shorter man that was walking up behind him.

"Poseidon."

'Poseidon' nodded, "It's been many years."

Zeus just looked at his brother, before looking back towards the night sky, "What do you see?"

Poseidon looked up, cocking his head to the side as he did so, "Thunderclouds."

"But no lightning." Poseidon turned back to him, looking at him with shock. "Stolen."

Zeus began walking away, but Poseidon quickly followed.

"What? You think I took it?" he questioned, keeping up with the other's pace. "Omnipotence has blinded you brother. We are forbidden from stealing each other's powers."

Zeus stopped and fixed him with a stare, "But our children aren't."

"You're accusing my son? I haven't seen him since he was a baby. He doesn't know me or even know who he is because of you." Poseidon whispered; his sea-blue eyes violent and upset.

"It was either your son, or the daughter of Hades. But if it was your son, I will send him to the depths of Tartarus."

Grabbing Zeus by his collar, he pulled him forward roughly, "If you touch him, you will have the fight of your life."

Throwing his hands off of him, Zeus looked at him threateningly.

"He must return the bolt to me in fourteen days; by midnight, on the Summer Solstice. Or there will be war."

Snapping his hand towards a door, it burst and from inside, a bright light shined. With one last look at his brother, he walked in and the door reassembled behind him.

"And he's alive!" Grover shouted, clapping as a black haired teen rose above the water and swam over to him. "Percy Jackson is a beast! You're a beast, man!"

High-fiving him, Percy hopped out of the water, "How long was that?"

Grover smiled, "Seven minutes."

"Seven minutes?" Percy shrugged.

"Mhm." Grover smirked, handing him a towel. "That's crazy man, that's ridiculous. How do you do it?"

"I just like being in water." Percy replied, drying his face with a towel. "It's the one place I can think."

"Mhm." Grover nodded; a knowing look on his face.

Glancing from beneath the black hood of her sweatshirt, beautiful eyes of golden red glanced at the sign above the museum.

_Teh Nwe Gerke dna Rmoan Msuume_

Squinting, She tried to make out the words on the sign.

_The Nwe Gerek and Roamn Muesum_

"_The New Greek and Roman Museum." _She thought, before quickly looking down and rushing inside. _"At least, that's what I hope it said."_

Pulling her hood down further so that anyone looking could only see her pink lips, she looked around quickly for Chiron.

Seeing a man with long, curly brown hair sitting in a mechanical wheelchair in front of a group of students, she smiled and quickly made her way over to them.

"There are twelve Olymp- Oh! Aurelia. Nice of you to finally join us." Chiron smiled, though if you looked close enough, you could see the annoyance he felt for her late arrival.

Smiling sheepishly, the girl gave a small wave, "Sorry, Ch-," she cut herself off with a cough and took a quick glance at her hand where ink scribbles could be seen, "I mean, sorry Mr. Brunner. Ran into a um, _problem._"

A look of recognition crossed his face before he looked pointedly at her, then turning his gaze to a black haired boy with pale skin and sky blue eyes.

Nodding in understanding, she glanced over at him. _"So you're Perseus._"

Percy looked at her curiously, headphones hanging from his ears as he tried to get a look at her face. In response, she tugged her hood down even farther to prevent him from seeing.

"As I was saying; There are twelve Olympian gods. Three are the brothers Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They attained power from overthrowing their father, Cronus, and chopping him into little pieces. The three gods have been rivals ever since,"

Aurelia watched the woman, Ms. Dodds, stare at Percy. She fidgeted uncomfortably. _"A fury. Well, this isn't good." _She thought, glancing alarmingly to Chiron, trying to portray the message but he continued on without notice.

"Always arguing, always threatening war. On several occasions, they would come down to Earth and, um, how do I put this…?"

"Hook up?"Grover, a black boy with short dark hair and the start of a goatee, called out.

Snickers rang throughout the group, and Aurelia rolled her eyes and snorted.

Chiron smiled, "They would hook up with mortals. The children of these unions were half-god, half-human. Anyone tell me what they were called. Percy?"

Not paying attention, Percy bopped his head slightly to the music coming from his headphones. Nudging him with his arm, Grover whispered, "Percy."

Looking up with wide eyes, Percy pulled out the ear buds. "I'm sorry, what Mr. Brunner?"

"What is the proper name of the offspring of a human and a god?"

Thinking for a moment, he answered, "Demigod."

"Exactly. And many became great heroes. Like Hercules, and Achilles. Can you name another?"

Stumped, Percy shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll give you a hint. You have something in common."

Nodding slightly, he glanced up at the statue behind Chiron. I smirked upon seeing the Greek writing spelling out the name _'Perseus'_ right above it.

"Percy," He breathed out, before shaking his head and looking back to Chiron. "Perseus?"

Quickly making my way over to Percy's side, I watched quietly as Ms. Dodds came up behind us. "Percy."

He looked at her, "Yes, Ms. Dodds?"

"We need to talk."

Letting out a breath of air and a suspicious glance, he shrugged and followed after her.

Sharing a quick glance with Grover, he nodded and headed over to Chiron while Aurelia quickly followed after Percy and Ms. Dodds.

Losing sight of them, she panicked before hearing Percy's voice coming from the door to her right. Making her way into the room, she stayed hidden in the shadows.

"Where is it?" a scratchy voice called from high above Percy's head.

"Whoa, whoa. Hey. How," he asked, pointing his finger from the ground to her, "How did you get up there?"

Screeching, Ms. Dodds jumped before transforming into a Fury, a beast from Greek mythology that was gray in color, had wings, and teeth as sharp as steel. "You stole the lightning bolt! Give it to me!"

"Whoa! I don't know what you're talking about!" yelled Percy, before running backwards.

Pulling twin black daggers from their sheaths she had hidden under her sweatshirt, Aurelia jumped quickly from crate to crate gaining momentum and using speed one can only earn from many years of racing with tree nymphs. Vaulting herself onto the fury's back, Aurelia quickly drove both blades deep within its hide.

Crying out in pain, she frantically tried to fling the girl off but Aurelia quickly twisted the blades before pulling them out and driving both through her skull. With a final scream, the fury burst into golden dust and Aurelia landed in a crouch on the floor. Wiping the dust off her shoulder, she looked up at Percy. "W-wha- Did you- How did- WHAT?" he yelled, pacing the ground while Aurelia watched in slight amusement.

"PERCY! Are you alright?" Grover limped over, trying to see if Percy had any wounds.

"I'm going crazy! I should be on medication, I should be on medication!"

"Perseus, calm yourself," Aurelia stated, sheathing her weapons, and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Jumping away from her hand, he looked at the three who stood before him, "Oh, god, wait! Did that _really_ just happen? She just turned into that thing?"

Chiron looked over to Grover, "A Fury. Concealed in our school, I should have known."

"A Fury? Wait, what's a Fury?"

"What did she want from you?"

He took a deep breath.

"She said, something about me stealing a lightning bolt."

Chiron looked towards Aurelia who nodded in confirmation.

"They found him. He's in danger."

"Who found me?"

Pulling him back a little, Aurelia shook her head at him.

"Act now, ask questions later. Chiron! We have to get Percy to his mother and bring him to camp."

"Huh? What camp? Look, I'm standing right here." Perseus stated, looking confused and desperate.

Chiron nodded, "I'm afraid you are correct. Grover, take Percy to his mother. And don't, DON'T, let him out of your sight. Percy, take this to defend yourself," he fished a golden pen from his suit pocket, "It's a powerful weapon."

Percy gaped at him.

"This is a pen."

"Only use it in times of severe distress."

"This is a _pen_!"

Grover headed over to the door.

"Percy, come one. Come on, man, come on!"

Following, Percy stared at the pen in his hand.

"Are you guys' crazy? This is a pen!" He cried out as they both left the room.

Shaking her head, Aurelia looked over at Chiron.

"Sir, does this mean he is the one in the prophecy?"

Nodding his head, he looked up at her face still covered in shadows.

"It certainly seems so. But one can never be too sure."

She hummed in agreement, watching the door close.

"Pray the gods be on our side in the oncoming war."


End file.
